In recent years, banknote processing apparatuses for customers to carry out a cash depositing process and a cash dispensing process have been installed in financial institutions. The banknote processing apparatus includes a customer interface section for transferring banknotes between a customer and the banknote processing apparatus, a classification section for classifying banknotes, banknote cassettes for storing banknotes, and the like. In the cash depositing process, the banknote processing apparatus conveys banknotes from the customer interface section to the banknote cassette. In the cash dispensing process, the banknote processing apparatus conveys banknotes from the banknote cassette to the customer interface section.
As an example of the banknote processing apparatuses, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a banknote processing apparatus in which an upper unit including a customer interface section, a classification section, and the like is arranged above a lower unit including banknote cassettes. In this banknote processing apparatus, the lower unit can be drawn out of this banknote processing apparatus.